


Adrift

by totallyrhettro



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bath Sex, Bathtub, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Boats and Ships, Cole McLaughlin - Freeform, Dinner, Drowning, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frottage, Gay Sex, Getting Over a Fear, Gyms, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Happy endings guaranteed, Holding Hands, Hot Tub, Love, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmares, Nudity, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Phone Calls, Public Nudity, Revelations, Rhett Plays Guitar, Sexual Content, Showers, Singing, Song - Freeform, Speedos, Swimming, Swimming Pools, kiss, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: After almost drowning in the Cape Fear River as a young man, Rhett can’t seem to get over his fear of swimming. Link is a swim instructor who offers to help. Rhett and Link have never met and are in their late 20s. Based on the events described in GMCL 24, but Rhett was there alone.





	1. Chapter 1

First there was darkness. Not like the dark of a moonless night, or a lightless room without windows. This was pitch blackness, a darkness only known to those totally blind or those completely dead. Rhett felt like he was both. He could hear, but the sounds entering his ears confused his aching head. A rolling sound, rumbling but dull and indistinct. A bubbling, low and deep, flowing all around him, and the constant thrumming of his heart beating in his eardrums louder than anything else.

Rhett opened his eyes. A spectral glow dappled down from above, an aura that was quickly swallowed up by the abyss below. He felt weightless, his arms stretched out, his legs splayed. There was nothing around him. Nothing but the cold enveloping grasp of the endless void. There was a strange, surreal tranquility in the void. He felt calm, peaceful, and for a long while he just let himself float there, watching the translucent aura of light slowly begin to fade.

A sharp pain in Rhett’s chest shook him from his complacency. His lungs were burning, aching for air but he couldn’t bring himself to take a single breath. He tried to move his arms and legs, but he couldn’t; his body wouldn’t cooperate. Panic surged through him, the pulse in his ears grew louder, and a red haze passed over his view. Just when he thought he was going to fall back into that darkness, his mouth snapped open and he breathed in deep.

Water.

The freezing liquid flooded into his lunges and after only a moment he couldn’t tell if he was breathing in or out as his body vainly tried to take in the life-giving oxygen it desperately needed. Somehow his limbs began to flail, his chest and throat convulsed violently. Still the light above grew dimmer as he sank slowly down, deeper and deeper. The red haze melded to grey and the end was fast approaching.

Then… a blinding white, a pure as the freshly fallen slow; an absolutely clear and all-consuming white. It pushed out everything else until there was nothing but the white and the ever-present hum of Rhett’s heart beat in his ears.

~ ~ ~

Rhett sat up, his chest heaving, his skin soaked with sweat. He gasped for air, feeling like he couldn’t breathe despite the huge gulps he managed to take in. His eyes still burned from the imagined salt water, tears clung to his eyelashes. It took him a minute to realize he was home in his bed. Glancing at the clock he saw the time- 3:27 am. He shoved the offending timepiece onto the floor, wishing it was lying.

Third time this week. The dream had always been relatively frequent, but it had been a long time since he’d had felt it so intensely. Rhett had hoped that getting away from that town, that river, would clear his mind, help him forget, but it was no use. The memories still dogged him, the dreams still haunted him. Somehow he had survived that river but in a lot of ways he was still there, being pulled under with no hope of escape. Sometimes he wasn’t even sure if really had gotten out. Sometimes he wished he hadn’t.

Pulling back the covers he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stretched. There was no use trying to go back to sleep now; he had learned that years ago. As he slumped out of bed and trudged toward the kitchen, and grabbed the coffee pot. It was too early for coffee but that didn’t matter.

As the dark liquid ran down his throat into his empty stomach, he could almost feel the caffeine soak into his brain, waking him up. After dreams like that last one, he never fully felt real until he’d had his first cup of joe. Leaning against the sink he stared off into the other room, afraid to close his eyes for too long. The darkness behind his eyelids reminded him too much of the watery void.

Running his fingers through his dirty blond hair, still slightly damp, he let out a slow sigh. Dwelling on the dreams never did any good. Finishing off his cup, Rhett went into the living room. It was a humble apartment, perfect for a freelance musician playing songs in coffee shops and the occasional bar. The second-hand furniture had been gifted to him by his brother ages ago when he first moved in. He had promised to pay him back when he had enough money but work was hard to find and no ‘big break’ was anywhere in sight. Frankly he owed his brother, Cole, a lot more than some money. So much more.

During the weeks following his near-death experience at the Cape Fear River, Cole had been the only one who knew what had really happened, how it had deeply affected him. Every night, when Rhett woke up terrified that he was drowning, Cole had been there. When he didn’t know where he was, when he was shaking from fear and drenched in his own sweat, his brother was there to make things right.

Then, after college, when Rhett told him he had to leave, had to get out of his hometown and move clear across the country, Cole helped him. He didn’t tell their parents, he just helped Rhett load up a truck so he could escape. Rhett would never forget what his brother had done for him.

Their parents thought Rhett had gone off to become a star, which wasn’t far from the truth. He was trying to make ends meet playing the guitar; mostly covering old country songs. If he was honest, he never had a real plan, he just need to get gone. Finding a cheap apartment in Southern California, far from the beach, was easy. Finding one without a pool was hard, but somehow he managed. Now he just seemed to be living day to day, trying to get steady work. With a degree in engineering he thought getting a job would be easy, but after living here for years he still had few prospects. Fast approaching thirty and he still felt like he was adrift, in more ways than one.

Settling down in the living room, Rhett grabbed up his guitar. It was the only thing keeping him sane these days. Letting his fingers fly over the strings, sending notes streaming off into the air, half listening, half feeling them fill the room. There was serenity in the music, if not happiness. He could lose himself for hours just playing random melodies. For a long while there was only him and his instrument and he forgot all the problems in his life. Eventually, however, the sun came up and he was harshly reminded that there was actually a world outside his small apartment.

Groaning, and making a mental note to purchase darker curtains at the first opportunity, he set aside his guitar and shuffled into the bathroom. His fears weren’t so bad that he couldn’t take a shower, but after the nightmare of last night, he did give slight pause before stepping under the water. Most of his life was unaffected by his terror of drowning. It wasn’t a fear of water in general, just large bodies of it. Pools, ponds, rivers and (of course) the mighty ocean were all things he wanted to avoid like the plague.

It was after six when he walked out of the steam-filled room, drying his water-curled hair and headed into his bedroom. While it was too early to be awake in California, it was three hours later back in his home state of North Carolina. Late enough that he wouldn’t be waking his brother’s family with a phone call. It had been awhile since he called; he was rather due, and after last night he really needed to hear a friendly voice.

“Long time no talk, Bro,” Cole commented.

“Hey, bro,” Rhett greeted, dodging the fact. “How’s Teresa? The kids?”

“All fine. The kids are getting so big. I think they miss their uncle.”

“I want to visit, believe me.” Mindlessly running his fingers through his damp hair, straightening his curls, Rhett sighed. “I can’t really afford to right now.”

“Mom and Dad miss you, too,” his brother continued. “You could at least call them, you know.”

“Yeah,” Rhett nodded. “Yeah, I know.” It’s not like he never did, just rarely. It was always hard to dodge the tough questions, the questions he wasn’t ready to answer. Why did he move so far away? Was he doing okay for money? When was he coming home?

“They worry about you,” Cole was saying. “I worry about you.”

“I’ll try to write them a letter.” That should be easier. “I’m going okay, though. Really.” ‘ _I’m actually gonna make my rent on time this month._ ’

“How’s the job search going?” It was a fair question so Rhett tried to hold back a groan, but failed slightly. “You know I have to ask.”

“Yeah. It’s- it’s going, you know?”

“Black and Veatch is looking for engineering consultants in Cary,” Cole prompted.

“You’re not sly, man. I- I’m good, really. No where near rock bottom,” he added, trying to sound like he was joking. Cole managed a half-hearted chuckle, understanding the truth in that statement.

“Hey, I had to try.” There was a moment of awkward silence before he changed subjects. “You sleeping okay?” Rhett wanted to say yeah, or brush off the question, but it would be a lie, and a terrible one at that. Cole knew full well why his younger brother was calling him this early.

“Mostly,” he skirted.

“That bad, huh?” Cole guessed. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No. Maybe. I don’t know.”

“I know you don’t want to hear this-”

“You’re probably right.”

“-But maybe you should talk to someone.”

“I can’t afford therapy.” ‘ _Not if I want to eat._ ’

“Well, I did have another thought. I did some searching online and there’s a gym just down the road from you.” Confused, Rhett tossed his now-damp towel to the floor and rubbed his eyes.

“You think working out would help?” He looked down at his robed body. “I’m in okay shape.”

“They have a pool.”

“No way,” was Rhett immediate response. Whatever his brother’s suggestion was going to be, he already hated it.

“Just hear me out. They offer swimming lessons there.”

“I already know how to swim.” It was true; being unable to swim isn’t what caused him to almost drown.

“I just think some professional lessons might help you get over your fears.” Rhett almost hung up the phone, but not out of anger. It was more of a fear response than anything. The very idea of getting back into the water, any amount of water, made him squirm. Then again this was his brother and he always wanted what was best for him. He owed him to at least listen.

“I know how to swim,” he repeated, stubbornly. Listening didn’t mean being cooperative.

“But you don’t know how to not be afraid.” Rhett didn’t know how to answer that. After a moment Cole cleared his throat. “All I’m saying is you are a full grown man. You can’t let this fear rule you forever. It'd just be worth a chance, don’t you think?”

“Maybe.”

“Good enough.” Rhett could almost hear the smug grin on his brother’s face. “Look, I gotta go. We’re taking the kids out to lunch. You need me to call you later?”

“I won’t be home ‘til late. Thanks,” he added, quietly.

“Any time.” After hanging up the phone, Rhett sat on his bed a while, thinking about what Cole had suggested. It wasn’t a terrible idea. He hated it, but it wasn’t a terrible idea. As he started picking out his clothes for the day he figured his brother was right. He wasn’t excited about him being right, being perfectly happy to live with his fear for the rest of his life. Then again he was sick of these damned dreams still haunting his nights. Maybe dealing with the problem might just actually help.

It was worth a shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhett took a deep breath. He felt like he had been doing that all day, ever since he woke up that morning. Ever since he decided to visit the local gym, and their swimming pool, he had been dreading every step that brought him closer to going through with it. Just walking into the gym his nose was invaded with the strong scent of chlorine and it made his pulse skyrocket. He wasn’t exactly out of shape, but he felt so out of place among so many far more muscular men and women, all dressed in rather skimpy gym clothes.

He didn’t have membership but after a few minutes, and a very uncomfortable conversation with the receptionist later, he was set up with a three month starter plan. It was longer than he was planning on visiting, and more expensive than he cared to pay, but it was the most basic plan available. Eventually he was signed up and the pool, along with the rest of the gym, was finally open for him to use. One quick visit to the changing rooms and he was ready to go.

The pool itself was huge, probably Olympic-sized from the look of it, though Rhett had little to compare it to. Not very many folks had giant pools in their yards back home; not in-ground ones anyway. A few people were swimming laps in the deep end while the far end of the pool had others standing on the shallower bottom. They all seemed to be a much younger group; one of them was standing apart and facing the rest. Trying to look as nonchalant as possible, Rhett walked closer to get a better look.

The man was about six feet tall, though it was hard to tell when half of him was under water. His lithe yet muscular arms were quite animated as he gestured nearly every word to the people standing before him. He was clearly an instructor of some kind and Rhett could make out what he was saying as he got closer.

“While swimming, you want your head, hips and feet to form one long line,” he was saying, emphasizing with his hands and arms.” If your middle sags or your feet ride low, you increase drag, which slows you down and wastes energy.” Pausing for a moment he brushed the damp hair off of his forehead. Rhett felt a strange shiver in his stomach. “Try pushing your head down a bit if your feet are dragging, “ the instructor continued. “Or do some more core work when on land if your midsection is slumping.” The instructor had the undivided attention of his class, but for a moment Rhett thought he glanced over to look at the stranger not-so-stealthily watching. Embarrassed, Rhett looked away and shuffled past towards the exit at the far end of the room.

Rhett could not believe himself. He had basically just spent a bunch of money to walk alongside a giant pool, gawk at a cute guy, then leave without even swimming. He felt silly wearing a pair of completely dry board shorts as he headed for the showers. Unable to make eye contact with anyone, head hung low, he hoped no one noticed he hadn’t even put a foot into the water.

All he wanted to do was take a shower, just long enough to get wet so that his visit wouldn’t be a total loss, and get out of this gym. Maybe if he was lucky he could get his money back and forget this whole idea. Unfortunately the showers were completely full and he had to wait his turn. Slumping against the tile wall, he got lost in his own thoughts, internally kicking himself for thinking he could ever do this. He didn’t notice a spot had opened up at first. Just as he was pushing away from the cold wall and gathering his things to take his turn, someone else walked past him and stepped over to the open shower head. It was the instructor from before. That was the first thing Rhett noticed.

The second thing he noticed was the gentleman’s attire. He was wearing a black and blue camo pair of speedos and some simple flip flops. His legs, like his arms, were slim and fit, and the way he walked across the room it was like he owned it. This was a man who looked good and absolutely knew it. After turning on the facet, and making sure the temperature was just right, he didn’t hesitate to strip himself of his tight bathing suit and shoes before stepping under the stream. The hot water cascaded over his body, re-soaking his silky, dark hair. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo he began to rub suds into that hair, the soapy bubbles running down the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades. Rhett’s eyes followed them down; down the man’s back, and right over his perfectly pert-

Rhett forced himself to look away before anyone caught him staring. It was against gym etiquette to move one’s gaze below eye level. Another shower spot opened up and Rhett rushed to it, quickly undressing and rising himself down without looking anywhere but the wall in front of him. When he was done taking his fastest shower ever he threw on a fresh towel and headed over to the locker where his dry clothes waited. Maybe if he hurried he could be dressed and outside before anyone would ever know he was there. No one would remember the six foot seven, out-of-place dork who put on a pair of shorts and walked past a pool.

“Excuse me,” came a voice, startling him from his thoughts. He looked up to see another man in a towel right beside him. It was the instructor and damn if he didn’t look even sexier close up. “You’re leaning against my locker,” he explained. Rhett blinked, confused for a moment, before understanding that he should move. At least he had managed to get half dressed.

“Uh, sorry,” he managed, grabbing up his folded shirt and shifting over. The other man smiled a gorgeous smile then turned to open the locker.

“Come for a quick dip?” asked the stranger.

“Uh, yeah,” Rhett lied, fiddling with his shirt. He wasn’t sure why he had folded it backwards and inside out. “Just in and out today. What ‘bout you?”

“I give swimming lessons every Saturday,” the man explained. “Adults who never learned.”

“Oh,” was all Rhett could find to say. He was trying too hard to get his shirt on and not watch the handsome, naked man beside him putting on his own clothes. Once his lower half was covered, conversation got easier.

“You just join the gym?”

“Uh, yeah,” Rhett repeated. “My brother recommended I, uh, I start.”

“It’s great exercise. Strengthens the whole body.” Rhett’s eyes glanced at the stranger’s bicep before he could stop himself.

“I- I’ve heard that,” he stumbled, finally getting his shirt over his head. Pulling it down into place all he had left to do was get his shoes on and then he could leave. Suddenly he didn’t really want to. “I haven’t gone swimming in a long while.”

“Weekdays are better,” the stranger recommended. “Less busy, especially during the day.”

“Is that when you swim?” ‘ _Too forward,_ ’ Rhett’s mind chided. Still the stranger didn’t seem to mind and answered calmly.

“Sometimes. I’m Link, by the way.” He offered his hand and Rhett shook it. He could feel the firmness of the handshake and almost went weak in the knees. Still, he held his own in the grip.

“Rhett,” he replied. Link smiled and Rhett’s heart did a serious flip.

“Nice meeting you, Rhett. See you ‘round?” Taking his bag from the locker, Link gave Rhett a short wave. Rhett waved back, barely getting out a response before the other man walked off.

“See ya,” he said, quieter than he meant. He watched his new acquaintance leave the locker room and while he was sad to see him go, he enjoyed every moment of his leaving. ‘ _I need to come here more often,_ ’ he concluded.

~ ~ ~

As soon as he got home, too embarrassed to actually ask anyone in person at the gym, Rhett went on the gym’s website to check for Link’s class. A few workout classes were listed, including swimming courses, but no one named Link seemed to even work there.

‘ _Just my luck to run into a cute guy who was also a liar,_ ’ he sighed. Still, there was one class offered on Saturdays for adult learning to swim, so maybe it wasn’t a total lie, but it was run by some guy named Charles Neal. No picture. How helpful. Not wanting to sign up without more information about the teacher, mostly because he still wasn’t sure if he wanted to sign up at all, he turned off his computer and considered his options. That Link guy also said he came by on weekdays as well. ‘ _But he was teaching a class,_ ’ Rhett thought. ‘ _I saw him. Right?_ ’ Maybe it was an unofficial class, like on a volunteer basis. Altogether something was a bit off and Rhett was determined to find out what.

He just wished he didn’t have to get wet to do that.

~ ~ ~

The Next Saturday came and he was out to the gym about an hour earlier than the first time he visited. His hope was that if this Link person was teaching a class, Rhett could catch him mid-teaching. At least this time he had the sense to were normal swim trunks. This time he was determined to blend in.

Stepping into the gym the familiar scent of sweat and chlorine assaulted his nostrils, a smell he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to. Ignoring all the rooms filled with exercise bikes, elliptical machines and people doing yoga, he made his way for the locker room to change. It was far less as busy as last weekend, but Rhett didn’t care about that. He was determined to make some progress today. Hopefully he’d actually manage to get his feet wet. Literally.

The pool was a bit less crowded as well; there was no sign of the handsome man or his class. There were a few people gathered near the shallow end of the pool, perhaps waiting for the class to begin. Rhett moved past towards the hot tub: a body of water quite a bit smaller and so hot he could have a normal reason for taking his time getting in.

Sitting at the edge of the bubbling waters, Rhett was having trouble even putting a single toe in. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves and slow his heart. Then he heard a familiar voice. Turning his head and checking around he saw Link, in his black and blue speedos, talking to a group of swimmers gathering around him.

“I thought we’d start with a gentle back float today,” he was saying, slipping into the pool. Rhett couldn’t help but admire how the muscles on Link’s arms flexed as he entered the water. Oh how he wished he could join him, but just the thought of entering the pool was making him sick to his stomach. Looking back to the hot tub before him, he clenched his jaw.

‘ _You can do this,_ ’ he assured himself. No one was watching. He inched his right foot forward, touching the surface of the water with his toe. It was very hot, but it wasn’t the temperature that he was afraid of. A few inches more and half his foot was underwater. His mouth became very dry and he started breathing faster. It was so hard to get enough oxygen. ‘ _You can do this. You can…_ ’

He couldn’t breathe. His entire body felt like it was covered in ice, even where his foot was submerged in steaming hot water. Had to get away, had to get out. Gasping for air he scurried away from the hot tub, not really caring where he was going as long as it was away. Couldn’t breathe, couldn’t escape. The darkness was closing in. Voices around him were getting quieter and quieter, fading to a dull murmur until all he could hear was his heart pounding in his chest. A constant, thudding drumbeat, and still the darkness closed in, like a tunnel collapsing all around him.

Couldn’t breathe, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t _breathe_.

Someone was shouting, but Rhett didn’t hear. The tunnel of darkness closed around him until he saw and hear no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhett opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was blue and for the briefest of moments he thought he really was underwater. Blinking his vision cleared and more of the world began to focus. Bluer than the sky on a clear, summer’s day, gentle and intense, the blue was a pair of eyes that were looking down at him with curiosity and concern. Blinking again a face came into view. Link’s face. A kind, beautiful face filled with worry, and once again Rhett’s breath was caught in his throat.  


“He’s coming to,” Link was saying. There must have been others around, equally confused worried, but Rhett saw none of them. “Rhett? Can you hear me?”

“Link?” he choked out. Swallowing the large lump in his throat, Rhett tried again. “What happened?”

“You pass out, my friend.” A smile crossed Link’s face, happy to see his new friend was responding. “Think you can sit up for me?” Groaning Rhett raised himself up from the cold floor, rubbing the back of his head. There was a small bump there, but not too bad. He must not have been too far off the ground when he fainted. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay, I guess.” Rhett rubbed his head. From his newly seated position he could see the small crowd that had gathered around him and he felt shame quickly creeping in. “I’m fine,” he asserted. “Just fine.” There was a glint in Link’s eyes, but he nodded all the same.

“You heard the man,” he announced, standing up. “Shows over, everyone.” Waving his arms about, Link shooed away the audience. “Go on, give him some space, okay?” Rather reluctantly the other swimmers began to slowly disperse and eventually Rhett was alone with the man and his lovely blue eyes. 

“Thanks,” he sheepishly muttered as Link helped him to his feet. He wasn’t sure how to recover from such a public humiliation. He very much wanted to leave this gym and never come back. Still, looking down at the man before him, he wasn’t sure he could do that.

“No problem,” Link said with a smile. “You sure you’re okay? You didn’t just faint out of nowhere.”

“You s-saw that?” Great. Not only did a bunch of people see him pass out they probably all saw him floundering about beforehand.

“It’s okay, I don’t think everyone did,” Link assured him. “Just the fainting part.” Chuckling he offered the most charming grin, Rhett couldn’t help but laugh along with him. His face felt a bit hot.

“I think I’m gonna hit the showers.” Images of the man before him using the gym showers filled Rhett’s head and he blushed even more. 

“You want me to hold your hand in case you fall again?” It was meant as a joke, and Rhett laughed along with him, but inside he was shaking. His mind was conjuring thoughts that were definitely not appropriate for casual conversation.

‘ _God, yes, hold my hand,_ ’ his brain was shouting. ‘ _Take my hand and pull me into the showers. Throw me against the wall and-_ ’

“I think I can manage,” he chuckled. Excusing himself as politely as possible, Rhett rushed off to the lockers, He couldn’t have been gone from his situation fast enough. He didn’t even want to waste time pretending to wash off the chlorine from the pool. Going straight to his locker he hurried to change back into his street clothes so he could leave right away. As soon as he was dressed he hastily made for the front exit of the gym.

Once outside Rhett headed for the parking lot still trying to figure out if he wanted to come back to this gym ever again. He did already pay for three months, after all. Walking to his car he wasn’t really paying attention and nearly jumped out of his shoes when someone called his name. It was Link. He was wearing glasses now, jeans and a shirt with the words ‘star wars’ printed in pink letters on the chest, but it was definitely Link. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Such a charming, crooked grin.

“Come to make sure I didn’t faint on the way to my car?” Rhett joked, rather humorlessly, as Link walked over.

“I wanted to talk about what happened, if that’s alright.” Biting his lip, Rhett hesitated. Any more time spent with this gorgeous man was a god-send, but he was still very embarrassed by his fainting spell back there.

“I just got a little light-headed,” he lied, trying to play it off. 

“You were at the gym yesterday, weren’t you?” Link asked, clearing knowing the answer was yes. “You didn’t get wet then, either.” So he _had_ noticed Rhett. Hopefully he hadn’t noticed Rhett when they were in the locker room showers. “Just curious what kind of man goes to a gym pool, wearing swim trunks and all, and doesn’t get in the pool?”

“It was my brother’s idea,” Rhett blurted. “He suggested I take swimming lessons.”

“Your brother wants you to learn how to swim?” 

“I _know_ how to swim.” There was a bit of frustration in his voice, but it was mostly aimed at himself. He felt silly being an adult man who was afraid of a swim.

“Maybe he wants you to get over your fear.” Rhett’s jaw fell open in surprise.

“What?” 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Link explained. “I had a student a few years back who had the same problem. I know a panic attack when I see one.”

“I had…?” Rhett had never experienced a panic attack before, but looking back there was little else it could have been. Maybe he was worse off than he had assumed.

“I don’t think my usual class is for you,” Link continued. “But, if you want, I think I _can_ help you.”

“I checked online. There isn’t a Link listed as teaching a swimming class.” It was a slight accusation, but Rhett wanted to make sure his new acquaintance wasn’t just a crazy man at the gym.

“Oh, that’s because my official name is Charles. Link is my nick name.” 

“What’s it short for?”

“My middle name is Lincoln. Businesses don’t really take me seriously if I introduce myself as ‘Link’.”

“I like ‘Link’,” Rhett admitted. Link smiled at that.

“‘Rhett’’s not bad either,” he said with a grin. A second passed, then another as the two men regarded each other in an awkward but wonderful silence. Finally Rhett cleared his throat.

“You think you can help me?” he asked, bringing the conversation back around. Link adjusted his glasses as he nodded.

“I’m no therapist,” he began. “But I think I can. If you don’t like the gym scene I have pool at my place. Bit more private. What d’you think?” An invitation to this handsome man’s home? It was too good to be anything innocent, but Rhett didn’t care. Looking at that gentle baby-faced man, Rhett wanted to follow him anywhere.

“I already paid for three months,” he remembered. Link laughed out loud.

“There’s always the Pilates classes.” Rhett laughed along with him, but inside he thought that maybe having a gym membership could come in handy. He had a bit of stomach flab he wouldn’t mind being rid of. “Besides, I don’t charge for my services. I teach at the gym as a volunteer gig.”

“What do you do as a job, then?”

“I’m an engineering consultant. I work for BW, in Los Angeles. People hire me to make sure their facilities are running safe and efficient.”

“I’m an engineer, too! Graduated from NC State. Worked at Black and Veatch for awhile before I moved out here.”

“Raleigh? You’re from Raleigh?”

“Grew up in Buies Creek, actually, but yeah.”

“I’m from Boone Trail!”

“That’s amazing!” Rhett gave a short laugh. “Can’t believe our paths never crossed. When did you move out here?”

“Right after college.” He gestured towards the cars, silently offering to walk Rhett to his car. “Where are you workin’ now?”

“Uh, between jobs. Sort of.” For some reason he didn’t think ‘unemployed’ was going to sound very impressive. “I make do,” he quick amended. “I play the guitar at cafe’s and bars. It’s decent money.” His voice faltered slightly, at the lie. Sneaking a peek at Link he expected to see pity, or sympathy. Instead Link looked rather impressed.

“That’s cool, man. I can’t barely play the trumpet.”

‘ _I bet you have a very talented mouth_.’ The thought popped into Rhett’s head before he could stop it and he chuckled to hide his dirty thoughts.

“Is this you?” The question shook Rhett back to reality. Without thinking he had stopped walking beside his black scion. It wasn’t his favorite design for a car, but it had plenty of legroom.

“Uh, yeah. Y-yes.” He patted the hood. “This is me.” Link pulled out his wallet and found his business card. 

“My cell number’s on there,” he explained, handing it to Rhett. “Let me know what you decide about those private lessons.” Rhett took the card and nodded.

“I will,” he assured him. ‘ _Does this count as getting a guy’s number?_ ’

“I’m free on Thursdays.”

‘ _Was that a wink? That was definitely a wink_.’ As Link headed off to find his own car Rhett cheerfully got into his. He couldn’t get the smile off of his face. He didn’t want to. Even though he knew full well there was a chance this new friend was out of his league, or seeing someone, or not even attracted to guys, Rhett didn’t care. On a little card, written in elegant letters, was an invitation to get private swimming lessons from an incredibly hot guy. A hot guy who wore speedos. Things were definitely looking up.

~ ~ ~

That evening it was Cole’s turn to call. It had to be way past his kid’s bedtime, but Rhett figured that was on purpose. He settled down on the couch, getting comfy before picking up the phone.

“Hey, bro,” he began, sounding more than a tiny bit cheerful.

“You’re in a good mood,” Cole noted. “You get a new job?”

“No. Thanks.” His voice dripped with sarcasm but his brother just chuckled in response.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I’m just hopeful. You wanna tell me why you are so happy?”

‘ _I met a guy. A hot guy. I got a date. A date with a hot guy. Well, not technically a date but we’re going to be alone at his house, in just our bathing suits. Alone. At his house. In bathing suits. Me. And a hot guy._ ’ Rhett thoughts raced faster than his heart when he had been in the locker room showers. He was far too excited for this conversation right now. In fact, he was far too excited for this upcoming Thursday in general. Getting his hopes up wasn’t going to be good for anyone. He cleared his throat before he actually spoke. 

“I… I took your advice,” he finally said. “I got a gym membership and signed up for swim classes.”

“That’s great, Rhett!” Cole exclaimed, so proud of his little brother. “You get in the water yet?”

“No. My first class isn’t ‘til Thursday, but I’m looking forward to it.” That was an understatement. Despite his better judgement, his hopes were sky high. At the very least he knew he was going to get to look at Link in his speedos for a prolonged period of time. That alone was going to be worth the potential fear and embarrassment. It had been far too long since Rhett had anything like a date and this one-on-one time with Link was close enough.

“I’m proud of you, man,” his brother continued. “I’m sure you’re going to do great.” Suddenly he laughed out loud. “You gonna wear speedos or what?” he joked. Rhett laughed with him but inside he got an idea. He certainly wanted to get Link’s attention without saying anything stupid. Maybe a new bathing suit would do just the trick.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhett had never been big on working out. He never really had to. His metabolism had treated him well over the years and all his basketball playing during high school had kept his waistline fairly slim. Still his love of fast food, and food in general, gave him a less than flat stomach and he worked hard over the next few days at the gym to rid himself of that unwanted flab. Not that he was expecting a huge change in less than a week, but it gave him just enough confidence to buy a brand new bathing suit. Standing before the mirror in his pitch black speedos, he turned and twisted about, trying to see his body from every angle. He didn’t think he looked half bad. Hopefully Link would like the view, as well.

It was brave, it was stupid, it was optimistic and ambitious, but Rhett was determined to wear the speedos to his first lessons at Link’s house. He also grabbed up his clippers and trimmed his hair and beard, making sure he was at his absolute best for this encounter. He thought about waxing his chest and stomach, but that had never really been his thing. He wanted to show off his best qualities, not pretend to be someone else. Finally he threw on his board shorts, one of his favorite tees, and he was ready to go. He grinned at himself in the mirror. 

‘ _You got this._ ’

~ ~ ~

He pulled up to the address that Link had given him around ten o’clock in the morning. The two story, white stucco house seemed rather plain, for a house in Pacific Palisades. It had a very modern look, all square and framed with columnar trees. He pulled into the curving stone driveway, hoping he was in the right place. It seemed too rich a neighboring for an engineering consultant, but the address matched the one he had written down.

It wasn’t until Link answered the front door that Rhett was sure he had come to the right place. The blue-eyed brunet smiled when he recognized his visitor and offered his hand to greet him.

“Hey, Rhett,” he began. He had his glasses on, which framed his face nicely, and was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a dark tee with no shoes. “You’re early. Come on in.” He led the way down the front hallway towards the living room beyond. “The pool’s this way.” Rhett could see it from here. Pass the huge living room, lined wall to wall and ceiling to floor with huge windows, was the backyard. The in-ground pool was of decent size, the sunlight reflecting beautifully off of the smooth surface. The living room itself was sparsely decorated, with a couch and a few matching chairs facing a dark stone fireplace. Just before the living room a open air staircase rose up to the second floor, and a hallway that led to the kitchen he could just barely make out. 

“Nice place,” he managed, quite taken aback.

“Oh, thanks,” Link answered, surprised. “Most of the cost is from the view, though.” He continued on through the living room and opened the sliding glass door leading to the back.

“View?” Rhett didn’t have to hear Link’s answer as he followed him outside. Passed a short hedge and an ungroomed grassy hill, the world fell away. The steep hill overlooked the town below and beyond that the ocean. It was a breathtaking sight and he couldn’t imagine being able to see it every single day. It was incredible. “Wow.” Link smiled bashfully.

“How do you want to start?” he asked, gesturing towards the pool. Rhett hadn’t taken more than a few steps out of the door and just looking at the still waters made his heart beat faster. Sensing his friend’s discomfort, Link motioned towards the living room. “Maybe we should start at the beginning.”

~ ~ ~

“I was a senior in high school,” Rhett began, “at Harnett county high. You remember the Cape Fear river?” Link nodded. “I used to love going swimming there. I’d explore all along it, trying to find new places to swim and explore the woods past it.”

“All by yourself?” Link marveled.

“My brother was three years older than me, so he wasn’t gonna hang out with me. My friend, Ben, sometimes came with, but not this time.” He shifted in his seat. Here, in Link’s living room, on his comfy couch, he knew he was safe, yet just remembering that night brought back… unpleasant tingles in his chest. “It was late February. I’d been chomping at the bit to go swimming and, outta nowhere, a warm sunny day. Seventy five degrees, easy. I thought, ‘I’m goin’ go explore a new part of the river.”

Link just nodded, listening closely. He had a sense of where this story was going, but he neither wanted to jump to conclusions or interrupt his friend’s tale.

“It was after school. I got in my car and headed straight for the river. Now- you know, you’ve lived near there- not all of the Cape Fear river is wide. Some parts of it where it thins out and becomes more of a creek, it’s easier to cross.” Another nod from Link. He had done his fair share of exploring through the backwoods of North Carolina. He wondered if he and Rhett had grown up as friends, what it would have been like to hang out there together. “I figured, you know, it’s a creek. What could happen? So I slip out of my shirt and just go for it. I took about two and a half steps…” Rhett paused. He could remember the area of the river so clearly, even after all this time. “I thought it’d be, you know.. I’d land in about two feet of water.”

Rhett was shaking now, ever so slightly, remembering the sensation of falling off the world into the icy river. He didn't notice as Link places his hand over his, listening intently to his every word.

“The water was frigid, forty degrees, no doubt. My body went into complete shock almost instantly. It was like trying to swim in concrete that’s setting. I couldn’t breathe, I could barely move, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t get back to the surface. I couldn’t…. I couldn’t…”

“But you made it,” Link commented, holding Rhett’s hand tenderly in his own. “You survived.”

“I was swept downstream. It was only for a minute or two, but far enough. Some guys fishin’ pulled me out and gave me CPR. I don’t remember that part; I had gone unconscious by that point. The next thing I remember I was in the hospital. The doctors kept telling me I was lucky to be alive. My mother wouldn’t stop fawning over me.” He shook his head as his own stupidity. “My father told me how lucky I was. He was right.”

“And ever since then,” Link asked, gently. “You’ve been afraid?”

“It wasn’t just the fact that I could have died,” Rhett explained. “I’ve done a lot of stupid things in my lifetime to rival that. It was what happened before I passed out. It was like…” He paused, trying to find the words, recalling the events with perfect clarity. “Time didn’t exist for me. I dream about it, every now and then. It was like being suspended in space… and then I was dying. I could _feel_ myself dying. ”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Rhett hadn’t even noticed he had been crying and now he tried to wipe them away with his palm. Link rubbed his back, wishing he had a tissue to give his new friend. “I know that was hard for you to talk about.”

“I only told my brother what really happened, how it felt. I didn’t want to worry my parents anymore than I had. Didn’t want them to know how badly it affected me.”

“Thank you for sharing it with me, for trusting me, and believe me when I say I think I can help you.” Rhett turned his reddened eyes towards Link, his heart full of hesitant faith. “But I think we need to start small. Do you trust me?” Looking into Link’s caring face, Rhett trusted him completely, but part of him was still scared. He knew what trusting this man entailed, what it would lead to. He wished facing his fear didn’t involve actually facing his fear.

“Yes,” he whispered. More than anything he wanted Link to help him.

“Come with me.”

~ ~ ~

“A bathtub?” Of all the things Rhett thought Link was going to suggest, sticking his feet into a filled bathtub wasn’t one of them.

“I told you,” Link explained kindly. “We need to start small.” There was a twinkle in his eye that made Rhett think he was being pranked, but he did promise to do everything Link told him. Besides, it wasn’t like being near a bathtub didn’t give him a slight tingle of fear. As the porcelain basin slowly filled with lukewarm water, he found himself slowly inching towards the far end of the bathroom.

The downstairs bathroom, like the rest of Link’s house was larger than it perhaps needed to be. Connected to both the living room and Link’s personal workout room, it was large enough to hold the traditional toilet and sink, as well as a bathtub and separate shower. Decorated with a simple elegance, it almost exuded uptown modesty, as if someone was trying to pretend they weren’t rich and failing horribly. Rhett did appreciate the size of the room as it gave him more space between the tub and himself than his own bathroom did.

“Am I going to be taking a bath?” he asked, nervously. Link chuckled as he checked the temperature for the second time.

“We’re just gonna see if you can put your foot in.” He looked Rhett up and down, his eyes scanning a bit too thoroughly for just a casual examination. “Good thing you wore shorts.”

“You don’t have anything smaller?” He chuckled as he spoke, but his nervousness was still there, and very obvious. “Like maybe… a bowl?”

“You’ll be fine,” Link assured him, turning off the tap. He held out his hand, offering Rhett help and comfort. “I’ll be right here.” Rhett chewed on his lip, ran his fingers through his hair and adjusted his feet. He felt like a complete dork, being afraid of a bathtub of water, and he really did feel better having Link near him. For him, he wanted to be brave. For him, he wanted to succeed. 

Taking Link’s hand in his own, Rhett crept up to the edge of the tub, looking down at the still-rippling water. He could see the bottom clearly; that helped. Kneeling down he sat on the edge of the tub. Link didn’t let go of his hand and there was no way in hell Rhett was going to let go of his.

“I haven’t taken a bath since I was a child,” he noted. Showers always felt safer, less confined.

“Well, we might work up to that.” Was he flirting? No way he was flirting. “Why don’t you try touching it first?” Tightening his grip on Link’s hand, Rhett leaned slowly forward. Very slowly. He felt nervous, but he should have been terrified. Ever other time he had tried to touch water like this it had ended in him pulling away, or worse. He dearly didn't want to have another panic attack. “I’m right here,” Link reminded him. “You’re doing great.”

Rhett’s fingers trembled as they brushed the water’s surface, but he didn’t pull away. His fingertips broke the surface and still he didn’t pull away. It wasn’t until he felt the warm water on his palm that he began to breath shakily.

“Rhett?” Link pressed, carefully. “What are you feeling?”

“Scared.” So scared. “I can’t…”

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Rhett was grateful for that, so, so grateful. “Go ahead and pull your hand out. Slowly.” Rhett wanted to whip his hand out and run away. The instinct was surging through his veins. Link could sense it. “You’re in control here,” he assured Rhett. “Not the water, you. You choose to leave the water, it doesn't force you.” Fighting ever fight or flight instinct in his body, Rhett eased his hand out of the water. He held his breath until he was completely out, then let it out in one long relieved sigh.

“Holy shit,” he murmured, looking at the drops dripping from his hand. He didn’t even feel the slightest bit faint. He still had adrenaline running through his bloodstream and he very much wanted to get away from the water, but the darkness wasn’t there. The tunnel closing in around him wasn’t there. He turned to Link, his hand still holding on to his own.

“You did it.” Link helped Rhett to his feet, one hand in Rhett’s the other at the small of his back. “You’ve made the first step. How does it feel?”

“Pretty good,” Rhett admitted, shaking the droplets from his hand. “Can we leave the room now?” Link gave him a brief side hug.

“Sure thing, Rhett. You did good today,” he added, leading them out. “Hungry?” Rhett shot him a wild grin.

“Starving.” Suddenly, practically famished.

“Me, too,” Link chuckled. “Let’s go have lunch.”  



	5. Chapter 5

Over the following weeks Rhett visited Link’s home many times. His progress was slow, at first, but Link was kind and patient and Rhett very much wanted to get better for him. They didn’t spend all their time working through his trauma, though that was the main goal. His visits to Link’s place got longer every time; they’d eat lunch or talk about life back in North Carolina. It felt so good to have someone from back home. Sometimes Rhett could forget he was a lost soul halfway across the country from his family. Link was much the same, a man who left home as a young man and missed it everyday. Together they became fast friends, and Rhett felt his crush was quickly becoming something more.

When he wasn’t at Link’s place, playing guitar or looking for steady work, he was at the gym as often as he could be. He told himself he just wanted to work out, to get more fit and more healthy. He told himself when he made it further along with Link’s private lessons he’d want to be a strong swimmer, as he never had been. Of course there was another reason. Link still hadn’t seen Rhett in his new bathing suit. He wanted to make the best first impression when that moment came.

A hand, a foot, an arm. Slowly Rhett was able to put more and more of his body into the warm waters of Link’s bathtub. It was always a bit strange, and more than a bit awkward to be in another man’s bathroom for therapy, but he understood that it was the best place to be. He wasn’t ready for the pool, though he did look upon it every time he entered Link’s house, every time he walked through the living room on his way to the bath. He was scared of it, of the day that he would first put his fears to the real test, but he was also looking forward to it. This fear had ruled over him for too long and he was eager to be finally rid of it.

It was both an exciting and terrifying day when Link told Rhett they were going to try sitting the taller man in the tub. Being such a tall man, Rhett argued that he probably wouldn’t fit in Link’s tub. What he didn’t know was Link owned two bathtubs and the one in his master bathroom was a good deal bigger.

Link’s bedroom was upstairs and it was massive. One whole wall was lined with windows, facing over the pool below and the world beyond. At the right of the room was a bar and a few stools. To the left was Link’s bed, a massive king-sized mattress on a very low frame. It was neatly made, the sheets folded perfectly, the pillows placed just so. It was just a bed, only a bed, yet Rhett could tell he was going to be imagining that bed many many times in the nights to come.

“Bathroom’s just through here,” Link was saying, motioning to a door immediately to their left. Rhett didn’t answer but cleared his throat and nodded. 

‘ _Focus, Rhett,_ ’ he reminded himself. ‘ _You’re not here for that._ ’ Stepping into the master bath, he saw the tub in question right away. Link hadn’t been lying when he said it was bigger. The triangular basin could easily fit two men Rhett’s size, side by side, rather comfortably in fact. There wasn’t a shower in this room, but there was toilet, and Rhett sat down on the closed lid as his legs suddenly grew weak.

“You can do this Rhett,” Link assured him, sensing his fear. “You’ve been doing amazing and I know this is going to be hard,” he added rubbing Rhett’s shoulder, “but if you can sit in a bathtub of warm water it will be a huge step towards full submersion.”

“Are you sure about this?” Rhett wondered, nervously.

“You got this.” Fiddling with the various spigots on the tub, Link began to fill the massive tub with warm water. After a minute or two it wasn’t even half full as he glanced back to Rhett. “I hope you brought your swimsuit this time.” He had. In fact, he’d worn it under his shorts for the past few times, in anticipation of this moment.

“Yeah.” Standing up, Rhett untied his boardshorts. Link blushed slightly.

“Do you need me to, um…?” He pointed towards the exit. Rhett chuckled.

“No. I wore them under.” Pulling down the the corner of his unzipped shorts, he revealed the black fabric beneath.

“Just checking,” Link joked. He turned his attentions again to the tub, testing the temperature as it reached about half full. Rhett took a deep breath before lowering his shorts to the floor. After thinking about it he also pulled off his t-shirt and dropped it nearby. Standing almost completely naked before his friend, he felt understandably exposed, but also proud. The past few weeks of working out had done his body good. One look in the mirror gave him more confidence about his appearance than he’d had in awhile. He just hoped his new found confidence was going to translate to what was about to happen.

Link sat on the edge of the tug to let it finish filling and his eyes wandered over to Rhett as he prepared to continue their conversation. He did not expect to be nearly eye level with a very tight pair of black speedos just a few feet away.

“I hope these are okay,” Rhett hoped, feeling the tension growing. “I thought, when I started swimming again, I should get a new swimsuit.”

“They’re fine,” Link asserted, a bit choked up. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Fine. They- they’re fine.” Rhett unconsciously folded his hands over his groin.

Eventually the tub was filled and Link stood up to make room for Rhett to come in and stand beside him. He still seemed to be making a conscious effort to not look directly at Rhett’s speedos and Rhett couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. He kept telling himself quietly in his head, over and over, how big of a mistake this purchase was. He wanted to leave the room, or put his shorts back on, but that just wasn’t an option, and all his confidence was quickly fading away.

“What do I…? I mean, how should I…?” He wasn’t sure how to proceed but Link was right there beside him, holding his hand.

“One foot at a time, Rhett,” he said, guiding him into the tub. “As your own pace.” As Rhett’s body passed by Link’s on his way into the tub, he paused to look him in the eye.

“Sorry about the speedos,” he blurted. Link smiled let out a small puff of air, as if he had been holding his breath.

“It’s fine, Rhett,” he promised. “Whatever makes you comfortable.” His eyes, so kind, his smile so sweet. Rhett a bit more relaxed from his nice words and he lifted his other foot into the tub. 

He remembered the first time he had put both of his feet into the water. It had been a hard day, but Link had helped him through it. Now he grasped onto Link’s hand and Link’s assurance as he maneuvered himself into position. He didn’t need to ask what happened next. Sitting on the far edge of the tub, he felt his body starting to shake. It happened the same way every time he had to go further than the last, but Link always kept him steady. “I got you, Rhett. I got you.” Rhett eased his butt from the edge.

“My legs,” he warned, as his long legs shook even harder.

“Try kneeling first,” Link suggested, still not letting go. Rhett turned his body, bringing his knees closer to the water. Even though his legs were crying out, begging him to bring them down, he inched his way down slowly. His knees touched the water and still he went down. The tub was more full than he was used but he tried not to focus on that. His knees hit the bottom, his butt hovered over the surface. “Good, keep going.” Rhett closed his eyes, letting his body go through the normal motions of sitting down. He tried to imagine that the water wasn’t there, it was just very humid below his waist. It wasn’t until his butt bumped against the bottom that he opened them again. He was sitting down in the tub, the water well above his stomach.

“I did it,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He couldn’t believe it. “I did it!” 

“That’s fantastic, Rhett!” Link exclaimed. “I knew you could!”

“I think I can go further.”

“Are you sure?” Link wasn’t so sure. He didn’t want to push Rhett before he was ready. He didn’t want Rhett to push himself either. “Maybe you should just sit here for awhile-”

“This is nothing,” Rhett declared, letting go of Link’s hand. Setting both palms on either side of the tub he shifted his butt forward so he could lay back in deeper. Soon his chest was covered all the way up to his chin. The water ticked at his beard.

“I think we should stop, Rhett,” Link warned, but Rhett wasn’t listening. He lifted his butt and shifted his legs, trying to get more comfortable, but the bottom of the tub was smoother than he had thought. The grip his feet had on the bottom slipped away and the whole top half of his body was plunged under the water.

Rhett couldn’t see. He wasn’t sure if his eyes were even open. His ears couldn’t hear anything but the constant thrumming of his own heartbeat echoing in the void. He was falling; falling so far and so fast he couldn’t stop himself. The world had dropped away and there was nothing but the void. He couldn’t breathe. His mouth opened on instinct, but instantly filled with water. Had to get out, had to find a way out. Couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t get out-

Then there was light. He felt himself being pulled up and out of the void, strong hands gripped his shoulders and he felt air, real air rush in around him. He sputtered, clearing the water from his mouth. He coughed hard, clearing his lungs of the few droplets that had managed to get inside. Wiping his eyes, the world around him came into focus and, at last, he could look into the eyes of his rescuer. It was Link.

“Rhett!” he was shouting. “You’re okay, I got you.” Link pulled him closer, one arm wrapping around his back to hug him while the other popped open the drain. The water began to drain from the tub. Rhett shivered. “I got you,” Link repeated, holding Rhett tight. “You’re okay, you’re okay…” Grabbing a nearby towel, Link threw it over Rhett’s shoulders, trying to keep him warm as the bathwater drained away.

“I’m sorry,” Rhett whispered, still shivering. “I’m so sorry.”

“No,” Link murmured. “It’s not your fault. You’re safe now. You’re fine.” They didn’t move, even when the last of the bathwater had disappeared down the drain. Rhett was cold, but he didn’t want to let go of Link for even a second. Eventually though he did break the silence.

“You saved me.” His words were barely audible, but Link heard them loud and clear. “You… you saved me.” No one had been there for him that fateful day when he dared to swim in the frigid waters of the Cape Fear River. Not until he was already so close to death. Now, looking up at Link he wondered how his life would had been different if Link had been there with him. Would he have made the same mistake? Would Link have saved him then?

“Of course,” Link answered, almost as if he was reading Rhett’s thoughts. “I told you I’ll always be right here.” Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments a whole other life flashed before Rhett’s eyes. One were he and Link had always been friends. He wished he had known him back when they both lived so close to one another. What a childhood they could have had, what a friendship. His imagination was brought back to reality as Link pulled slightly away, a smile still on his face. “I think that’s enough for today, my friend. Let’s get you dried off and into something warmer, hmm?”

“Yes, please,” Rhett replied, sheepishly. He wasn’t sure if he was blushing just from the residual heat of the water or not. As Link helped him to his feet and out of the tub, his gentle face never too far away, Rhett realized which it was.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a week or so after the bathtub incident that Rhett decided to invite Link over to his own place. ‘ _Just a friendly dinner between friends,_ ’ he assured himself. He wanted to thank Link for helping him work through his trauma, for being there for him and for being his friend. This wasn’t supposed to be a date of any kind and yet he couldn’t stop agonizing over what to wear.

He shuffled through his ties. Too formal. He looked through his t-shirts. Too casual. Hours before Link was supposed to show up he was going through his closet like a teen girl on date night. Soon enough he had a pile of discarded clothes, none of which were just right for the occasion, all over his floor and bed. He didn’t want to seem to desperate, or to look like he thought this was a date. It wasn't. Just two friends having dinner. Dinner that Rhett was cooking.

“The chicken!” Rushing off to the kitchen, his sea green shirt unbuttoned, he expected to find his whole kitchen on fire. He checked the timer. Still plenty of time left to go. Running his fingers through his hair he tried to calm down. This wasn’t a big deal. Just friends having dinner. Just friends. Letting out a long sigh he leaned his back against the counter. ‘ _Then why am I freaking out?_ ’ The answer was obvious, of course.

Standing before his the mirror in his bathroom, he finished buttoning his shirt then went to work on his hair. He spent at least fifteen minutes getting it just right before he was satisfied. For the briefest of moments he was confident that he had everything in hand and everything was going to go perfectly.

Then the doorbell rang.

‘ _He’s early. Is he early? What time is it?_ ’ Rhett bounded down the hallway, through the living room, to answer the door, pausing a moment to straighten his shirt and run his hands one last time through his hair. ‘ _How’s my breath?_ ’ He breathed into his hand. ‘ _Good enough. Let him in, already!_ ’

As soon as he opened the door, Rhett’s heart flipped. Link was standing there, wearing a blue patterned shirt and jean jacket. He was also wearing rather tight jeans but Rhett did his best not to stare at them too closely, no matter how much he wanted to. Link gave him a bright smile as they locked eyes before handing over a small plastic gift bag. It smelled delicious but Rhett didn’t know what to say.

“It’s been awhile since anyone’s invited me over for dinner,” Link explained. “My mom always brought her friends wine, but I didn’t know if you’d be into that so I got you some cherry pistachio granola… bits.” He adjusted his glances, nervously. “I saw them at the store. Thought you might like ‘em.” Rhett pulled the tiny ribbon to open the bag and smelled inside. Yup. Delicious.

“You thought right, brother,” Rhett grinned. “I love food, man.” He smelled the bag again before stepping out of the way so Link could come in. “Speaking of which, dinner should be done soon.”

“I didn’t mean to be early-”

“It’s fine.” ‘ _You never have to apologize for giving me extra time with you._ ’

~ ~ ~

The actual meal went just fine; the chicken was delicious, the conversation light. Afterwards Link offered to help Rhett clean up and they found themselves elbow to elbow in front of a sink filled with plates and suds. Though they didn’t say much, neither man really had to. It was so wonderfully domestic. Rhett imagined doing this every evening, just him and Link winding down after a busy day...

Once they finished, and the dishes were drying on the counter, Link wandered into the living room ahead of Rhett, taking the few moments before his host came in to explore the quaint space. Rhett’s home was a great deal smaller than his own, but nicely decorated. Beside the tan couch sat his guitar and Link was immediately drawn to it. He was examining it closer as Rhett came in behind him.

“How’s your café-playin’ been doing?” he asked, holding it up.

“I got a new job, actually.” Rhett took the offered instrument and held it gently in his hands. “Haven’t had to play for awhile.” A set of sheet music was still set out on the coffee table from went he had last been practicing.

“That’s great, man.” Link meant it, but there was another look in his eyes that Rhett could easily read. Still, Rhett avoided making the offer that he knew his friend wanted him to make, so Link came right out and asked. “Can I hear you play?” 

“Uh, sure.” Settling down on the couch, Rhett got his guitar situated to play. Link sat at the other end, keenly awaiting the show. Rhett cleared his throat and pretended to be having some trouble getting it into tune while he decided what to play.

‘ _It’s just Link,_ ’ he told himself, but many of the thoughts he had managed to keep out of his head during his private lessons now came flooding back. It had actually been easier at Link’s house, when his thoughts were consumed with terror over being partially submerged. Now there was no fear, only nervousness mixed with a very strong desire. ‘ _Don’t think about how he’s watching your every movement right now. Don’t think about how you’ve seen him naked, or how you’ve masturbated to memories of his naked backside._ ’  Of course he immediately began to think about exactly that.

“What about this?” Link suggested, when Rhett didn’t couldn’t immediately think of something to play. He motioned towards the sheet music. It was a Faith Hill song he had been learning. It wasn’t exactly the most platonic song to be playing for his friend, but if Link wanted to hear it, Rhett wasn’t going to deny him. He looked so enthusiastic. “Please?”

“Uh, sure," he repeated. "If you like.” Rhett shuffled the pages until they were all splayed out on his coffee table and he could read them more easily. His long fingers took a second or two to get in position before they strummed the first cord. The two men were silent, at first, just letting the music drift slowly through the room, but Rhett soon lost himself in the moment, in the melody, and he began singing the words without even knowing it. His voice was shaky, at first, but his confidence quickly grew. By the time the chorus came around, he was singing loud and proud.  
([Actual song](https://youtu.be/yCmsZUN4r_s))

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_  
_Being with you get's me that way_  
_I watch the sunlight dance across your face_  
_And I've never been this swept away_  
  
_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_  
_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_  
_The whole world just fades away_  
_The only thing I hear_  
_Is the beating of your heart_  
  
_'Cause I can feel you breathe_  
_It's washing over me_  
_And suddenly I'm melting into you_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Baby, all we need is just to be_  
_Caught up in the touch_  
_Slow and steady rush_  
_Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be_  
_I can feel you breathe... just breathe…_

_____ _

Link knew this song. It was one of his favorites, and Rhett’s voice was inspiring. He found himself singing alone to all familiar words, their two voices mixing together in perfect harmony, as if they had been made to go together. 

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_  
_As all the walls come tumbling down_  
_Closer than I've ever felt before_  
_And I know, and you know_  
_There's no need for words right now_  
  
_I can feel you breathe_  
_Washing over me_  
_And suddenly I'm melting into you_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Baby, all we need is just to be_  
_Caught up in the touch_  
_Slow and steady rush_  
_Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be_  
_I can feel you breathe, just breathe_  
  
_Caught up in the touch_  
_Slow and steady rush_  
_Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be_  
_I can feel you breathe, just breathe_  
  
_I can feel the magic floating in the air_  
_Being with you gets me that way_

As the last note drifted off into the darkened room, Link didn’t say a word. His eyes locked onto Rhett’s face, his expression unreadable. The reality of what they had just been singing caught up with Rhett, and he blushed hard.

‘ _That was a mistake,_ ’ he realized. ‘ _That was too much, too fast. I’m going to push him away. He doesn’t like me. Not like that._ ’ Clearing his throat, he set down his guitar, wishing he had never picked it up.

“It’s just one of the songs I know,” he muttered, turning back to Link. “I don’t usually-” He didn’t finish that sentence. As soon as his hands were empty Link was already moving, shifting across the couch towards him. Without a word, and barely a warning, he threw himself at Rhett. Their lips met, Link’s hands wrapped around Rhett, tenderly and tightly. Rhett melted into the kiss, under Link’s touch, his own heart beating hard in his chest. He held his friend close, unquestioning and eager.

His hands slide up Link’s back, pulling him closer as he leaned back on the couch. Link followed without hesitation, his lips never venturing far from Rhett’s mouth. It had been a long time since Rhett had such an intense makeout session, but he remembered how this dance went. The way Link’s body moved against his, deliciously in sync, he was definitely taking the lead. Rhett didn’t mind one bit.

Breathing hard, moans growing louder, Link didn’t let up for a second and Rhett was right there with him. Weeks of pent up lust for this man, a desire that grew beyond just the need for his body, surged through his veins. The room soon grew hot from their combined heat; Link sat up momentarily to shed himself of his jean jacket only to pounce upon his friend with renewed vigor. Rhett matched his ferocity with his own; he couldn’t get enough. For so long he’d wanted to taste Link and now that he had he knew it was the most delicious flavor he had ever encountered. Rhett licked the other man’s lips and they parted willingly. Lip-locked, tongues entwined, the two of them made out like hormone-driven teenagers. By the time they parted they were both red and flustered, both grinning like idiots.

Sitting up, panting as they caught their breath, the two of them sat very close to one another still, regarding each other with new eyes. Each wanting to go further but neither wanting to push things too fast. For now it was enough that they knew how the other felt, what the other wanted. That the other wasn’t going to run away.

“I didn’t realize you were such a huge Faith Hill fan,” Rhett joked, running his fingers through his disheveled hair. Link chuckled a he sorted out the wrinkles in his shirt. He blushed.

“I guess I just liked how you sang it,” Link suggested. Inside he was thinking ‘ _I wasn’t sure how you felt until I heard it in your voice, if you felt the same way._ ’

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” Rhett noted, remembering how lovely Link’s voice was. 

“Yeah?” Link wondered, hopeful. Ever since he was young he had loved singing along with the radio, or tapes in his room. No one had ever complimented him on his voice. “You think so?”

‘ _It’s the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard._ ’

“I think we should do a duet some time,” Rhett admitted, trying to keep his cheesiness to a minimum, all the while deep inside he wanted to tell Link his voice was like that of an angel. Link smirked.

“I thought that’s what we just did.” He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis. Rhett rubbed the back of his neck and giggled. 

“Heh, yeah. That was definitely, heh…” He had never felt so befuddled before. Of course, he’d never felt this way about anyone before. No one.

“Definitely,” Link agreed, leaning forward for a quick smooch. “What say you give me a tour of your place before the encore?” Rhett nodded, a bit more enthusiastically than he intended. 

Other than the living room, dining room and kitchen, there wasn’t was much to his small apartment. Since he was on the first floor he was lucky enough to have a small walkout patio, but there wasn't much to see outside at this late hour. The bathroom wasn’t much to look at either. That left only one room and so it was there that he led Link straight away.

The bedroom wasn’t big, made to look even smaller by Rhett’s California king-sized bed. He probably could have gotten away with smaller but very few beds were designed to accommodate a man of his stature. Even though he had done his best to put away the pile of disused clothes before Link showed up, there were still a few odds and ends tossed about, though Link didn't give them a second thought. Rhett stood nervously between the bed and the door, unsure of himself, just watching Link.

“It’s nice,” Link mentioned, looking over the top of Rhett’s chest of drawers, and the collection of pictures there; Rhett’s parents, his brother. “Is this your family?” He picked up one of the larger photos to look at it more closely. His smile faltered, confusion furrowed his brow.

“Yeah.” Rhett glanced at the photo. He knew it well. It was of him in high school, in his basketball uniform. “That’s me in senior high. I still have the school record for most free throws-” Link’s face turned to shock and Rhett stopped explaining in mid-sentence. He didn’t understand why Link was acting this way. It was just a class photo. “What’s wrong?”

“You look so different.” Link’s voice was quiet, shaky. His fingers trembled, holding the picture frame like he didn’t believe it existed. Rhett tried to play it off with a chuckle.

“I know. It’s the beard.” He stroked his chin as if to demonstrate. “I don’t look well without it.” Link’s eyes didn’t move from the photo.

“You were so different back then,” he continued, not quite listening. “I didn’t recognize you. I thought…”

“Link?”

“I’m so stupid. I thought…” Shaking his head, Link finally looked up, his eyes wide and scared. “I thought it was a coincidence. It couldn’t have been you. Look at you.” He raised a hand to caress Rhett’s beard-covered face. “You’ve changed so much.” Rhett placed his own hand on top. Link was scaring him now.

“What are you talking about?” A new smile formed on Link’s face, but there was still sadness in his eyes. Sadness and somehow joy as well.

“It was you. It was always you.” Running the pad of his thumb over Rhett’s slightly parted lips, Link let a single tear fall down his cheek, but it was not from sadness. “You were the boy that I saved.”


	7. Chapter 7

Rhett slumped onto his bed, trying to understand, trying to remember. Link held the senior year photo of Rhett close to his chest, remembering the first time he had seen that boyish face. It was an evening that had sculpted his future, both of their futures, more than either could have ever imagined. Sitting down beside Rhett, Link recalled the events as if they had happened yesterday.

“My Granddad, Pop-pop, used to take me fishing when I was younger,” he began. “ Sometimes we would go fishing in the Cape Fear River, in his old rowboat.” Rhett could sense the story coming from a mile away and it brought back memories he never enjoyed reliving. He felt a lump in his chest just thinking about that fateful day. “That February, it was like out of nowhere spring had showed up. It was the perfect day for fishing, so after school Pop-pop took me out to catch some bass.

The fish weren’t biting, but I didn’t care. I wasn’t really big on fishing, anyway, but I loved spending time with Pop-pop.” Link looked down at the photograph again. “I saw the boy coming down stream, face down near the surface. I s-saw you,” he corrected. “It was dark, and I didn’t know what I was seeing at first. Just a dark shadow in the water. You got closer and I saw… I mean, you weren’t moving. I shouted at Pop-pop and he helped me pull you into the boat. I was so freaked out,” he admitted, feeling a little ashamed. “My mom was a nurse, you know? She taught me to do CPR as soon as I was tall enough to reach the training dummy.

Pop-pop started rowing us back to shore while I… I resuscitated you.” He blushed at the memory, recalling how much it felt like kissing even though he was desperately trying to bring Rhett back to life. “It wasn’t anything like the dummy. It was… well. It was the first time I ever… I know it wasn’t a technically a kiss.” He flailed his hand, trying to accentuate his story. “But I never did anything close to that with anybody. A few girls, but…”

“Link…”

“I’m sorry, it was a strange experience for me. I was kinda startled when you started coughing up water. There was so much water. You were still out, but you were breathing and it was like a miracle. I wanted to go with you when they took you to the hospital, but I wasn’t family...” His voice trailed off, remembering the disappointment, the frustration in knowing he would probably never see that boy again. Never find out who he was, if he was okay. Link cleared his throat.

“After that I thought about you a lot. About how I felt when I was giving you CPR. I know it wasn’t a kiss,” Link insisted again, worried that Rhett would think less of him. “I guess I just wished it would have been.”

“I wish I had been awake enough to know you,” Rhett lamented. “I wish I could have thanked you then.” The smallest hint of a smile formed at the edges of his mouth, and a glint formed in his eye. “Guess I’ll have to settle for thanking you now.’ Learning closer, Rhett raised his hand to cup Link’s stubbly jaw. Closing his eyes he kissed Link with a tender passion, trying to convey both his gratitude and his love. When he pulled away Link was smiling, bashfully. 

“You turned my head in high school,” Link whispered. “You turned my head the first day I saw you at the gym. My head hasn’t stopped spinning since.”

“I-” Rhett felt like he could trust Link with his confession, but he still hesitated a moment. “The day I fainted, you remember?” His friend nodded. “It was my second day there. I actually saw you the day before, teaching your class.”

“I saw you, too,” Link admitted, to Rhett’s surprise. “You were wearing board shorts,” he added with a chuckle.

“I was nervous,” Rhett explained, unable to hold back his grin despite his defensive response. “And then I couldn’t even bring myself to get near the water. I headed straight for the showers, hoping no one would notice.”

“I noticed,” Link blurted. He was full of surprises today.

“You-?”

“I know I shouldn’t have been looking but, I- I- I might’ve… uh…” Rhett cocked his eyebrow accusingly at his friend. Caught between being offended and slightly turned on.

“You were watching me shower?” he asked. Link didn’t speak but tilted his head to say ‘well, yeah.’ “Now I don’t feel guilty about checking _you_ out.”

“We should have been kicked out of the gym,” Link noted with a chuckle.

“Worth it,” Rhett argued. The image of soapy water flowing down Link’s back was totally worth it. Link shot him a cocky grin.

“You liked what you saw?” he wondered, a curious lilt in his voice. “Is that why you bought your speedos?”

“ _You_ were wearing speedos, man,” Rhett countering, not wanting to seem desperate.

“Not in the shower, I wasn’t. Remember?”

‘ _Every single night,_ ’ came Rhett’s rogue thought.

“Neither were you,” Link continued, remembering fondly. “You certainly surprised me when you whipped ‘em out at my house last time, but I liked it,” he quickly added.

“Y-yeah?” Rhett wondered, hopeful.

“Oh yeah.” Locking his eyes with Link’s, Rhett wasn’t sure what to do. His body was screaming at him to do unspeakable things to Link, and he could tell from Link’s gaze he wanted the same thing, but this was barely even a first date. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship by moving to fast too soon. After a very pregnant pause he decided to let Link choose the next step.

“Do you want to stay over?” he whispered. Link leaned closer, his eyes glancing between Rhett’s eyes and his lips.

“Do you want me to?” he asked, answering Rhett’s whisper with a sultry one of his own.

“Would it be moving too fast?” Link smiled a crooked smile, inching even closer. Just like the song, Rhett could feel his hot breath on his skin.

“I’ve been thinking about this moment since I was seventeen.” Reaching up Link ran his fingers over Rhett’s lips, parting them slightly. “I think I’ve waited long enough.”  Their lips met and it was just as sweet as the first time, but this time their kiss was slow and gentle. Hands that had been frantic before now took their time, exploring where they could, almost lazily finding their way to remove the other’s clothing. A shirt, a shoe, a belt. One article after another was tossed aside until there was barely enough to cover their privates.  Link’s fingers crept above Rhett’s newly exposed hips, gripping his waist tightly and pulling him down. Rolling on top, Link kissed soft lines along Rhett’s chest, taking extra time to nibble along his freckled neck.

Link nuzzled in Rhett’s thick beard as he crawled over his half-naked body, his legs intertwining with Rhett’s. Rhett bent one knee, raising it between Link’s thighs and pressing against his butt to push him even closer so their mouths could meet again. Link rolled his pelvis, brushing his groin against Rhett’s leg. Link’s bulge quickly growing, Rhett could already feel a tiny wet spot on the front of his briefs. 

“Rhett,” Link whispered, sneaking his moist lips up to his lover’s ear. “I want you.” Rhett’s member twitched and his breath caught in his throat. Unable to speak, he nodded his answer. Sliding off of Rhett, Link maneuvered himself half on and half off, his right leg draped high over Rhett’s body. He ran his fingers over the light brown hair of Rhett’s chest as his lips continued to tease the man’s ear. “I want you so bad.”

“Oh, Link. I… I need you, please.” Desperate to be touched, Rhett shamelessly humped the air once or twice, his dark boxers tented from his growing erection. Link slid his hand down Rhett’s chest and stomach, resting just below his navel. Rhett moaned and kissed Link, begging for him to continue. Without pulling away from his lover’s soft lips, Link moved his hand lower, palming him through his underwear. 

“You have any lube?” he asked against Rhett’s mouth. Scared and excited, Rhett dearly wished he did. He shook his head slightly. He had never needed any. “Condoms?” Still no.

“I’ve never…” Link gave a soft chuckle, his hand continuing to pleasure Rhett through his clothes.

“Lotion?” There was a hint of humor in his tone, but he wasn’t making fun of Rhett. He wanted him in the best way but if Rhett had never been that far, Link had more ideas.

“Y-yes?” Rhett admitted, curious as to what Link was getting at. Instead of explaining, Link kissed him again.

“Go get it,” he commanded. Rhett felt another twitch in his underpants. Rolling over he opened the drawer in his nightstand to grab the bottle of lotion he used every time he thought about Link and couldn’t sleep. When he rolled back, that very man had removed his briefs and was lying on his side, Lionel Richie style, his cock standing completely at attention. “Your turn,” he teased.

Slightly intimidated by the sight of Link’s naked body, and his magnificent cock, Rhett shyly removed his own underwear, his dick bouncing up and against his stomach as it was released. It wasn’t quite as long as Link’s, but it was beautifully thick and Link bit his lip in anticipation. For a moment they just regarded each other, excited and tantalized by the possibilities. Finally Link scooted closer, taking the bottled from Rhett’s hands.

“Do you trust me?” he asked in a low, sensual tone.

“Yes.” It was the truth. Rhett trusted him implicitly and he was eager to see what Link had in mind. Staring lovingly into Rhett’s face, Link shot him an intense look, practically fucking him with his eyes.

“Show me that magnificent backside,” he demanded in a hush tone. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Rhett swallowed hard, but did as instructed, turning over until he was facing completely away from Link. His heart pounded as he listened to the sounds coming from behind him. The clink of Link’s glasses being placed on the wooden nightstand, the pop of a lotion bottle being opened, Link moaning as something wet and slick was applied to bare skin. Mere moments later, Rhett felt a hand dipping between his legs, coating his taint and inner thighs with a warm and slippery substance.

The bed shifted as Link moved closer, his dick bumping up against the crease of Rhett’s butt. He placed his chest flush with Rhett’s back and aligned his legs perfectly with the other man’s long limbs. Caressing the delicate lobes of his lover’s ear, Link tickled his ear with faint whisperings as he brought his hand around to the man’s front. Still covered with lotion, he wrapped his long fingers around Rhett’s cock, slathering it with the silky liquid. Rhett gasped at the sudden sensation, almost immediately thrusting against Link’s fist without even thinking about it.

“Yeah, baby,” Link murmured, wiggling his hips. “I want your ass so bad.” For a brief moment he pulled his hand away. Rhett whined but Link purred against the bale of his neck. “I'm here, baby. I want to feel you.” Carefully he took his own member in hand, placing it just below Rhett’s butt, and letting his hips push it forward. Sliding along Rhett's taint, brushing under his balls, he nestled there, tight and cozy. “Your so hot,” he murmured.

Taking Rhett in his hand once more, he rocked his hips in time with his fist pumping up and down. Rhett clung hopelessly to his sheets, riding the sensations surging through his body with no sense of time or direction. He just let his love use him as he wished, let him take him to the brink of insanity and the edge of bliss. It felt like an eternity was slowly passing by, it felt like no time at all.

“Link,” he managed. “Oh, fuck, Link. I… can't… don't stop, please.” He body flexed and squirmed of its own accord, sweat beading from every pore. He was lost, but he never wanted to be found. Link taking him from behind, his hand holding him in a perfect grip, it was driving him mad and he was loving every minute of it.

When he finally came, uttering a shaking gasp, his body stiffened, his muscles clenched around Link and his dark-haired lover gave one last thrust before joining him in ecstasy. He held Rhett close as they rode out their orgasms together, his lips mashed into the back of Rhett’s neck. Then, panting and exhausted, Link rolled onto his back to rest. Rhett used the last of his energy to cuddle beside him, matching his blissful grin with his own.

“You're amazing,” he cooed, placing his arm across Link’s chest. Link kissed the top of his head before resting his head there.

“And you're wonderful.”

“Is this going to ruin my classes from now on?” Rhett joked. Link thought about it a moment before a light went off in his head.”

“Actually, I think this is going to make them better.”

“Hmm?”

“I just got a great idea.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You haven't called in a while,” Cole noted. “How’ve the nightmares been?” Rhett flopped onto his couch, tossing his long legs over the armrest and kicking off his flip flops. He leisurely tucked arm under his head before answering.

“None in over a month.” It was true. He’d had very few nightmares of any kind since he had started his private lessons with Link, and virtually none about drowning in the Cape Fear River.

“New job going well?” Even though Cole couldn’t see him, Rhett nodded slightly.

“Not bad. Get’s a bit mind-numbing, but it pays the bills.” He shifted a bit on the couch. “I kinda miss playing the guitar.”

“You could keep playing at cafés,” Cole suggested. “Maybe you’ll get discovered.”

“Nah,” Rhett brushed off. “I’m usually busy on my days off anyway.”

“How are the lessons going anyway? Can you swim yet?” Thinking about the ‘swimming classes’ brought memories of Link instantly to Rhett’s mind and he bit his lip unconsciously.

“Good, good.” That didn’t even begin to describe how wonderful his experiences with Link had been. “I have a wonderful teacher.” Cole easily caught the way Rhett said ‘wonderful’ and chuckled in the phone.

“Oooh,” he teased. “You teacher is cute, is she?”

“W-well,” Rhett stammered. “Not exactly.”

“He, then?” Cole guessed. Rhett nearly dropped the phone as he sat up in shock.

“I, um… How did you…?” Cole laughed again, and Rhett was even more confused.

“I’m your brother, Rhett,” he reminded him. “I didn’t say anything, but I’m not stupid.” A very quiet sigh of relief and contentment passed through Rhett’s lips and he settled back against the couch. “Now,” Cole continued, that teasing lilt coming back into his voice. “Is. He. Cute?” Rhett laughed out loud.

“Heh, yes,” he admitted, though the verb was once again not nearly enough to describe his boyfriend. “Yes, he is.”

“You should ask him out.” When Rhett took a bit too long to reply Cole made an amused noise. “Oh my god, you did, didn’t you? _Did_ you?”

“Well, nothing so formal it just sort of… happened.” He instantly regretted that phrase but he couldn’t take it back now.

“Happened?” Cole pried.

“We’re sort of dating now,” Rhett clarified before his brother could make any rash guesses. “His name’s Link.”

“You’re dating your swimming teacher.” It was a bit more of an accusation than a question, but Rhett took it in stride.

“Do you remember that night? The river…?” A swift change in the conversation that Cole was not expecting.

“Yeah.” Of course Cole remembered, He had nearly lost his brother that night. How could he forget?

“The folks who saved me, dragged me from the river and… saved my life?” Again the answer was an obvious one.

“What about them?” Cole countered.

“My teacher he… he was one of them. He’s from North Carolina and…”

“... and now he’s your boyfriend,” his brother finished. Rhett smiled to himself.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, happily.

“I told you professional lessons would help.”

“Shut up.” Rhett’s smile didn’t fade.

“Come back home and make me,” Cole taunted. “And bring that boyfriend with you. I’m certain mom and dad would love to meet him.”

“Mom and dad…?

“They’re not stupid either.”

“Heh, guess I just thought, since they never said…” 

“We all love you, Rhett,” Cole assured him. “And we miss you.”

“Soon,” Rhett promised. “When I can get off work, I’ll come visit. I’ll talk to Link and see if he wants to come with.”

“I look forward to it.”

~ ~ ~

Link escorted Rhett to his upstairs bathroom, as he had done many time before. Rhett was already wearing his speedos and a white bathrobe to keep warm. He had a good idea about what was going to happen, but his boyfriend was obviously keeping part of the upcoming process a secret, and not very well.

“This is gonna be fun, Rhett,” he kept saying, smiling his goofy crooked grin. “I think this will help you make tremendous progress.” Rhett didn’t argue, but mostly because he had no idea what Link was talking about. He just followed him up the stairs and around the corner until he was in the master bathroom. The tub was already almost half full of water; since his first attempt to sit in water he had made some strides in dealing with this amount of water, but it still made him rather nervous. He was shaking a little bit as he slid the comfy robe off and set it aside. Rubbing his hands together, trying to calm them and his nerves, he turned to see Link taking off his clothes.

“Link?” he inquired, not complaining in the slightest. Without answering, Link just gave Rhett a playful wink as he shirked his jeans to the floor, quickly followed by his briefs. Placing his thumbs just inside the tops of his speedos, Rhett silently asked the obvious question.

‘ _Should I?_ ’

“Whatever makes you comfortable,” Link answered, knowing Rhett’s thoughts. Completely nude now, he sat down on the edge of the giant tub to check on the water. After only a second of thought, Rhett removed his swimwear and joined his boyfriend in naked bliss. Half out of instinct, and half because the room was a bit chilly, Rhett covered himself as he waited.

Once the tub was half full, Link shut off the tap and slipped inside. He motioned for Rhett to follow. Nervously the tall man stepped in, one foot at a time, then crouched so he could sit beside Link. There was easily enough room for both men. When he was comfortable, he looked at his lover beside him, wondering what he had in mind.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine, I guess,” Rhett answered, trying to keep his breathing steady. It wasn’t too bad, not like the early days. It was made much better by the naked man beside him.

“I’m going to touch you now,” Link warned, delicately. “Is that okay?”

“Uh, yeah.” Rhett did like when Link touched him, even if it was an accidental brush against his arm, or a slight touch on his back. Watching Link’s hand very closely he started to get an idea of what Link had planned. 

“Let me know if you want to stop. You are in control of the situation,” he reminded Rhett. “You’re in charge.” Rhett just nodded. Gently Link brought his hand to settle atop Rhett’s chest, resting it there to make sure his friend was still comfortable. “Still fine?”

“Oh, yes,” Rhett assured him. His heartbeat had quickened, but not from fear. Far from it. Excitement surged through his veins, rushing to his most sensitive places. Link snuggled closer, kissing Rhett’s skin that was above the water line, moving up in crooked lines up to his neck.

“Thing is,” Link explained, talking softly now. “I think we need to rewire your brain. I want you to associate bodies of water with happy memories.”  Link moved his hand down towards Rhett’s stomach. The blond man’s excitement was growing quickly, eager for Link’s touch. “To associate it with pleasant experiences.” Rhett turned his head, letting their lips touch in a tender kiss, and all his nervousness fell from his conscious mind. He moaned as Link pulled away.

“I need more association,” he whined. Link smirked.

“I’m going to put more water in. Just a bit, okay?” He made sure to caress along Rhett’s thigh as he spoke.

“O-okay…” Rhett sighed, his eyelids becoming heavy. Link turned on the water for a short while, pouring more water in the tub. The whole time he kept stroking Rhett’s leg, keeping him calm, making sure to touch a bit closer to Rhett’s groin than he needed to. After a minute or two, he turned the water off and laid back down next to Rhett.

“Still good?” he asked. Rhett nodded, his eyes glancing down at Link’s lips in eager anticipation. Link was only too happy to give him what he wanted.

For the next half hour they continued their slow and gentle ritual. As the two men continued their watery make out session, Link would fondle along Rhett’s body for a time- his chest, his legs, his arms- though never were he really wanted to be touched. Then he would put more water into the tub. Every time he would make sure Rhett was still doing well, that he understood he was in control of the situation, not the water, not even Link. Eventually the tub was completely full and Rhett was fully erect from the near-constant massage. He wasn’t sure if he could take more teasing, but he wasn’t afraid. Link’s plan was working perfectly.

“You did it, Rhett!” Link told him. “You made it to a full tub.”

“Link…” Rhett was proud of his achievement, of course, but his mind was focused somewhere else at the moment.

“Hmm?” his boyfriend responded, pretending not to notice the very obvious state Rhett was in. “How are you feeling?” His hand brushed near Rhett’s excitement again and the taller man let out a soft moan.

“Oh, so good,” he replied in a soft, breathy voice.

“You _did_ so good, Rhett.” Link’s fingers brushed the tip of Rhett’s member, teasingly, and it twitched in anticipation. “I think you deserve a reward.”

“Please…” Link didn’t need to be asked twice. Sliding his hand through the warm waters of the bathtub, he reached around Rhett’s thick member and held it tenderly in his grip. He moved slow, turning his fist as he pumped down to the balls then back up to rub the head. His languid pace was agonizing and Rhett was loving it. When he tried to move his pelvis along with Link’s hand, Link moved even slower.

“Not too fast,” Link warned. “Water isn’t a good lubricant. You go too fast this will start to hurt.”

“But I need it,” Rhett argued, his voice hardly able to rise above a whisper. “The teasing…”

“I got you, baby. Trust me.” Despite wanting to continue arguing, Rhett lay his head back against the lip of the tub and did exactly that. As he had done so many times he put his trust, and his body, in Link’s hands. Once he had relaxed, his lover began to trace invisible lines along the underside of his member. His touch was paradise; his pace was unbearable. Just when Rhett thought he couldn’t take anymore, Link moved his hand away only to replace it with something else. Taking a deep breath, he bowed his head and took the beautifully pink crown into his mouth.

“Yes,” Rhett gasped, arching his back. “Oh god, yes… Fu…” Link bobbed up and down for as long as he could manage before he had to come up for air. The years of swimming had left him with a fairy large lung capacity. A pitiful whine escaped Rhett’s throat, but he didn’t say a word. Taking another deep breath, Link bent down again, this time taking more of Rhett into his mouth. Again and again he sucked on Rhett’s cock, pausing only to breathe now and then. This was unlike any blowjob the taller man had ever experienced. Each break was a tease, each time Link began again gave him a euphoric jolt. 

At last, as Rhett teetered on the edge, panting hard, Link needed only to put the man’s throbbing cock into his mouth one last time before pushing him over the edge. He held his head still as Rhett emptied his entire load down his throat before happily swallowing every last drop. When he came up, he leaned against the back of the tub and they both just smiled at each other, catching their breath.

“I feel like I was just blown by a mermaid,” Rhett chuckled. “Or _merman_ , I should say.” Link didn’t answer right away, just arching his back enough to bring Rhett’s gaze down to his erection wafting in the cooling bath water. “Oh, my.”

“Maybe we should get out,” Link suggested, wiggling his hips. “The water is getting cold and… well.” He raised a cocky eyebrow and Rhett let out a tiny giggle. Rolling over to face his boyfriend, Rhett grabbed an ass cheek in his hand and pulled him closer.

“I guess I should return the favor,” he joked, planting a swift smooch on Link’s nose. “It’s only fair.” He paused to kiss Link on the lips. “Can’t leave the man I love hanging.”

“L-love?” Link stuttered. It had just slipped out, but now that he said it aloud, Rhett didn’t want to take it back.

“Very much,” he admitted. “I know we haven’t really-”

“I love you, too,” Link blurred, blushing hard. Rhett’s heart fluttered at the words.

“You’re not just saying that?” he asked.

“No, I mean it. I love you, Rhett McLaughlin.” Holding each Rhett close, as the two men exchanged a passionate kiss, Link’s burgeoning erection rubbed up against the man’s body and Rhett smiled against Link’s mouth.

“I think I better take care of that,” he cooed, not moving away. Link shot him a smirk before sitting up to drain the tub.

“Let’s get somewhere warmer first.” He and Rhett couldn’t get to Link’s big warm bed fast enough.


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you doing okay?” Link asked, taking Rhett’s hand in his own. The taller man felt dorky in his board shorts, stripe tee and a orange life jacket. Still he felt a great deal better having it on, considering what he was planning to do.

It had been several years since the two of them had met, since Rhett had first seen Link teaching swimming classes at the gym. It seemed like ages ago. It seemed like yesterday. Rhett had managed so much in the past years, with Link by his side. He gave him the courage to face his fears and the strength to overcome them. Even better than helping Rhett with his nightmares, which he hadn’t had for months, Link lightened up his life, filling every day with sunshine, every night with passion. In so many ways Rhett’s life had been made better by having Link be part of it. For that he was eternally grateful.

“I’m fine,” he assured his boyfriend, squeezing his hand. “It's not my first dive. Just show me to the boat.” Boat didn’t quite do it justice. Turning a corner on the maze of docks, Link led Rhett to one of the many boats tied up at the marina. At twenty-five feet, it was a fairly impressive craft with neat letters painted on the back forming the words: ‘Sail On’. Rhett always appreciated the Lionel Richie reference. 

It had a pilothouse, so the pilot could be high and dry, and there was a full galley below deck. It was a bit short for Rhett, but he was used to it and besides he planned on sitting a lot. Hopping onto the edge of the boat, Link climbed aboard before holding out his hand to help his boyfriend. At first Rhett wanted to ignore the offered hand and use his long legs to get onto the boat with ease, but the smile on Link’s face was too much to brush off. He took the hand, trying not to blush, and let his boyfriend pull him onto the boat.

“Permission to come aboard, captain?” he joked.

“Permission granted, sir,” Link said with an exaggerated salute, and a cheerful grin. “Welcome aboard.” Pulling Rhett closer he stood on his tiptoes to give him a quick peck. “Did you ever think, before we met, you’d ever be able to step onto a boat floating on the ocean?”

“Definitely not.” He didn’t quite have his sea legs yet and he walked over to sit on the bench situated at the stern. “I’ve been doing a lot of things I never imagined, lately.” Link sat beside him and put his arm around his waist to pull him closer.

They sat there for sometime, not saying anything, just thinking about the past years, ago the past evening. How to brave great watery depths wasn’t the only thing Link had been teaching him. Holding Rhett close he placed a sweet kiss on the man’s lips, relishing in his taste, his smell. Rhett kissed him back with just as much vigor, just as much love, and for a time they both forgot why they had boarded their ship in the first place. Eventually Link broke away, with some effort, and got to his feet. It was time to go.

“Shall we then?” As he walked about the boat, untying the vessel from the dock, Rhett watched him very closely. The ocean breeze was blowing through his dark hair, the warm sun revealing the brown that normally looked black in dimmer lights. The muscles of his arms flexed as he worked on the thick ropes tying the boat to shore and he chewed his lip in concentration as his lover checked on numerous instruments. 

As they set out on the open ocean, Link moved with untold grace and certainty; this was a man who had been boating for a long time, who knew his ship inside and out. This was a man who tamed the sea and didn't let the water tame him.

They cruised for a while, shooting the breeze. Rhett managed to stumble his way to Link’s side, sitting in the pilot seat while they talked. It wasn't so bad, being around so much water, as long as his love was in easy grabbing distance. Link did his best to keep their course smooth and it wasn't long before they reached their destination.

A hide-away beach, probably privately owned by someone neither of them knew, was a secret spot far out of view of the public. Link slowed the boat to a stop before turning to Rhett. 

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Rhett wondered. It was a lovely spot, very isolated and serine. Link gave a noncommittal head tilt.

“Partially. Come on; let’s go for a swim.” It hadn’t been the first time Rhett had braved the waters of the great deep ocean, but he still could not help but feel a twinge of nervousness every time he found himself poised to venture in once again. As he opened the seat in the back of the boat, that doubled as storage, and began looking for their snorkels and flippers, he happened to glance over at Link taking off his shorts. Like Rhett, he had worn his speedos on under his other clothes and now he was bending over to reveal them. Bending over and pointing his perfectly round butt right towards Rhett.

“You’re doing that on purpose,” Rhett accused with a chuckle. Link didn’t answer but wiggled his adorable behind as he squirmed out of his shorts. Rhett shook his head as he removed his own non-swimming attire. “You’re going to pay for that.”

“I can’t wait,” Link giggled, slipping on his flippers. Grabbing up one of the sets of snorkeling goggles, he leaned backwards over the boat and flopped into the crystal clear waters with a lovely splash. Rhett wasn’t in a hurry to follow but Link knew he would. He would follow that man anywhere.

It wasn’t long before the two of them were swimming effortlessly through the shallows. Since his first venture into the salty depths, Rhett had shown himself to be a very strong swimmer. Working out at the gym once a week helped quite a bit. Link had taken him places he never thought possible, places that made overcoming his fears worth it. Today they were in a simple cove, not a lot of coral or fish. These were Rhett’s favorites, actually. Little to hurt himself on, not far from surface to sandy floor, and a clear view as far as his eyes could see. Perfect.

He treasured moments like this. During these past few years he and Link had become very successful in their respective fields of engineering. More than making them enough money to purchase a sea-faring vessel of their own, it kept them rather busy. Vacations were rare these days. These times when they were able to get away, be with just each other and no one else, these were the most precious. Not long ago Rhett had moved into Link’s place. They told each other it was for convenience, but they both knew it was more. Rhett wanted to spend every waking moment, every moment he wasn’t awake as well, with the man he loved. 

Rhett took off his snorkel mask, floating on his back. He thought about their busy lives, as he had many times before. He had gotten everything he wanted, everything he thought he wanted, and more. He had a good job, a nice house, and a wonderful boyfriend. Yet he missed the days when he was living paycheck to paycheck because he had his music. He had _time_ for his music. He missed playing the guitar. If only there was a way to be a musician instead of an engineer. What would his life be like then?

“Getting tired?” Link’s voice drifted through the air like a gentle breeze as he slowly floated by. He bumped his hand against Rhett’s and the taller man turned to smile at his love.

“Just thinking.” Looking back up at the sky, he look Link’s hand in his own. “Wondering what my life would be like if I went off and became a musician.”

“You _are_ a musician. I’ve heard you play.”

“You know what I mean. Like, for a living. Instead of an engineer.”

“Would you be happier?” A fair question. One Rhett wasn’t sure he knew how to answer. He squeezed Link’s hand.

“I _am_ happy,” he promised. “Did I sound like I wasn’t happy?” For a moment they were quiet, just floating there, holding hands like otters, watching the gentle clouds drift by, listening to the water slosh around them and the occasional seagull flying above. 

“I wanted to make films,” Link confessed after the longest time. “I came to California to write comedy films, but it’s a tough industry. I had to fall back on my engineering major. It worked out okay, but I always regret not trying harder.”

“It’s not too late. You can still be a film writer.”

“And you can still be a musician,” Link countered. “Anyone can these days. There’s this online thing called YouTube...”

~ ~ ~

The two men swam for a bit longer before heading back to the boat. Rhett was the first one aboard, pulling himself up easily. He quickly turned to help Link up, but Link was pushing himself backwards.

“I’m just gonna take one last dive,” he said, pulling his snorkeling mask back on. “Be right back.” With a wink he ducked down under the waves and disappeared. Rhett gave a very understanding smile, chuckling under a sigh as he took off his flippers. He knew Link would be along in his own time. Meanwhile he changed back into his dry clothes.

When Link returned he burst from the waters, grasping onto the side of the boat and splashing water all about. He tossed his goggles onto the deck and wiped the wet hair from his face

“You're like Poseidon,” Rhett noted once he got over his surprise. Link laughed as he pulled himself up.

“Look who's talking. Put a trident in your hand and you’d be a spitting image of the god of the ocean.” Sitting on the gunwale of the ship, he placed a small orange box on the seat next to him.

“What’s that?” Rhett didn’t wait for an answer before picking it up and turning it over. It said ‘ultrabox’ on the side, but little else. It looked almost brand new. “Did you find this down there?”

“I did.” Link looked rather suave but at the same time there was a hint of something else in his eyes. Rhett had seen it so rarely in his lover’s eyes he almost didn’t recognize it. After a moment he was sure; Link was nervous. “Why don’t you open it?” Cocking an eyebrow Rhett shrugged and looked to see how the strange box opened. He didn’t notice, as he found the latch, that Link had moved from his spot on the ledge. As he flipped open the lid, revealing a smaller box inside, he didn’t see how Link had bent down on one knee and was now kneeling before him.

“What’s this?” he asked, curious and confused. “What-?” Looking up he saw Link, his eyes far too blue to be real, his smile far too beautiful for anything less than an angel. “Link?” Rhett voice barely made it out to ask. “...Link?”

“Open it,” Link whispered, hopeful and scared. As Rhett’s eyes turned down to the second box, black and velvet, Link bit his lip. Time was slowing down to a near standstill and he could barely breathe. Rhett was holding his breath too as he picked up the black box. His fingers felt so weak as they lifted the lid revealing the band inside.

“Link.” A simple band, titanium inlaid with one large strip of Hawaiian Koa wood and a smaller one of pure turquoise. “It’s beautiful.” More than it’s gorgeous colors, and the thought that had gone into picking it out, what it symbolized was beautiful. “You found this?” He was highly doubtful.

“I did… It was right where I left it.” Taking Rhett’s shaking hand in his own, Link took a deep breath. “Rhett… You’ve set my entire life on it’s head, from the day I saved your life to the day I saw you in that gym. You changed my life for the better- you make _me_ better, every day, every moment. I don’t deserve you, but still here I am. Asking...” Tears formed in Rhett’s eyes and he could barely blink them away.

“You saved my life, Link,” he choked, remembering. “I don’t want to spend it with anyone else.”

“Does that mean you’ll-?”

“Yes!” Rhett shouted, nearly dropping the ring as he rushed to hug Link. “I’ll marry you.” Tears fell from both of their eyes now, the sweetest tears of joy. After a minute of hugging and crying and sputtering happy nonsense, Rhett pulled away. “What am I going to tell my parents?”

“I already told them.”

“You what?” Link rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

“They sort of found out by accident,” Link explained. “Last time I went back home with you. You’re brother caught me rummaging through your stuff, looking for a class ring.” He gestured to the ring still in Rhett’s hand. “I wanted to make sure I got the right size.” Flustered, Rhett slipped the ring onto his finger, staring at it like he still couldn’t believe his life.

“It’s perfect.” He kissed Link’s cheek. “Just like you. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Rhett,” Link replied, kissing back. “Always and forever.”

****

**The End**


End file.
